Crazy
by Raiv
Summary: Jade is a new student after some thing fatal happens to her parents. She must now adjust to a new school and a new life, how will it all play out?
1. Getting Started

Jade looked out her window, little droplets of rain sporadically hit the glass. She walked over to the sill and looked down at the street. The rain had caused it, the ground below, to become wet. She was so depressed-the rain not helping her feelings. She had no friends, no future, and her parents had just died. She had to live in California with a foster family that would take care of her. It was a huge change for her. Jade had just arrived about an hour ago and unpacked her things. She hated her life and wish she never came to this lame place. _'Luckily I have my own room.'_ She thought when she first arrived.

As she stared out the bay window she saw a boy walking. He was very gorgeous. He had dark brown hair and either dark blue, green, or brown eyes with a tan skin tone that looked weird and out of place with the rain but some how fit. She knew, though that she would never see him again; if she did he wouldn't like her due to the fact that she was very self conscious and didn't think she was pretty; as well thinking she was overweight. This stopped her from having any confidence trying to meet new people-mostly guys. All Jade wanted was love but guys don't like her. Then she noticed a bunch of girls walking along the opposite street that were talking about guys. Jade got off the sill quickly and closed the blinds. She didn't want those girls to see her. Jade walked to her laptop that was placed on her bed and E-mailed her brother. She soon got hungry and went down stairs-getting something to eat. Then went to bed; tomorrow was the first day of the rest of her life.

"Barbie, I'm going to school!" Jade yelled to her foster mother.

"Have a good day." Barbie replied back as Jade shut the door.

She walked in the direction that her school was. She knew where it was because Barbra, also known at Barbie, showed it to her the day before, before driving home.

She saw others but paid no attention to them. She felt the same as yesterday so she really didn't want to mingle with anyone. She walked to the double doors of Rocky Heights High School. Before opening the doors, she took a large breath. She felt an air of a new year alone with new but scary opportunities. She went to were the office was and got her classes. _'Man, how did I get the worst class so early in the day?'_ She thought as she asked the receptionist where the class was-the women behind the counter gave her a map with out a response. She had Algebra first.

As Jade entered the room, the teacher fell silent form his lecture to direct his attention to her. Jade saw on the board that they were learning about exponents.

"Aw, Class," The teacher said. "This is Jade Sailor." Jade heard people snickering and saw those girls she saw walking the day before whispering. "Jade, please seat your self next to Cloe." The teacher said as he pointed to an empty seat near where a blonde hair girl that had black every thing on, looking very Goth, sat. _'Two people that hated life, perfect.'_ Jade inquired. Jade sat at her desk and Cloe throw a spit wade at one of the giggly perky girls in the group.

"Hi, I'm Cloe." She said. Jade shook her head in a 'hello' manor and Cloe told her some things about RHHS.

"Thanks" Jade said, finally using words to Cloe. _'Jade might be a person I want to know.'_ Cloe thought.

At last it was lunch. Cloe had asked Jade to meet some of her friends.

"Jade, this is Roxxi," A rocker chick said 'hello'. "This is Felica," A gangster looking girl waved "And this is Cade." He looked up from his poetry book and Jade flipped. It was the guy she saw before; confirming that he had brown eyes. "Guys, this is Jade, she's new." They moved down the bench to make room for Cloe and Jade; they sat.

"So, guys, we still on for Plan 78?" Roxxi required.

"Yeah, but dose Jade know?" Felicia asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? No offense Jade, but I can't tell you the stuff we do yet." Jade just sat there and listen to them. They acted like she wasn't even there.

Lunch was over and Jade had no period next to she want home to E-mail her brother and do anything else that interested her.

Jade went back to school for the rest of her classes and the bunch of girls she saw two other times was in her English class. She had to sit right in the middle of them, she really wished that Cloe was there. The girls introduced them selves and Jade met some more friends.

"Hi." Jade said after meeting Nevra, Tianna, Phoebe, and Sasha. They all were really nice and Jade was thrilled to have so many friends.


	2. Happy Endings?

As time went on it was getting harder to keep up with both crowds of friends. It had only been a week after her first day of school but every day after school she either had to go to the mall with Tiana, Nevra, Sasha, and Phoebe or go to the Park (a park near the school) and lighting off things with Cloe, Roxxi, Felica, and Cade. It was like she was living two totally different lives. But she liked it, she was busy and had no time to think of her problems like her parents dying or her being self conscious. But soon there was a cross road in her life were she would have to choose a life as a bad girl or a goody goody.  
"Do you want to come to our sleepover party tonight?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'll have to see if I'm not busy, can I get back to you on that?" Jade replied.  
"Yeah, no prob." Phoebe said, in a perky tone, walking off as Cloe came up.  
"What were you doing taking to her?" Thinking fast on her feet Jade said  
"She asked me how to spell orange." 'Nice one.' Jade thought.  
"Oh. My. God. How lame! Any way, Jade we want to fully ask you to join our group. Because you don't want to be left out of any more of our fun do you?" Cloe said a bit too happy for her personality.  
"No" Jade answered not knowing what there word of 'fun' meant.  
"Well, good, because we will have a ceremonial welcome tomorrow night. A.k.a. Halloween." Cloe said as she walked to her next class.  
"OK." Jade was very unsure of what was going to happen but was also exited.  
After school Barbie literary forced Jade to have a cell phone. Jade was unsure about this but Barbie said she gives all of her kids phones for emergencies. Jade, with yet again new sense of happiness, walked up to her room and E-mailed Phoebe telling her she'd be there, and that she got a really cool new phone. Jade started to pack for the party when she got a phone call.  
"Hello" Jade answered on the home phone.  
"Jade, it's Cade; you have to come down to the Park ASAP, Cloes in trouble."  
"OK I'll be there in a minute." Jade said hanging up the phone.  
Jade then phoned Phoebe and told her she'd be late and headed to the park.  
When Jade got there, there was an ambulance and Cloe was being carried away.  
"What happened?" Jade freaked out when she saw the scene; Felica was crying on a near by log they always sat on. Jade, as well, sat next to Cade on the log.  
"Roxxi and Cloe got in a fight about you and things started to go wild. Roxxi punched Cloe and she went down. That's when I called 911. Roxxi was straddling Cloe's stomach, beating at her still when the cops came-finally Roxxi was pulled off of Cloe kicking and screaming. Cloe was bleeding real badly and Roxxi squirmed away from the cops when they tried to arrest her; running in the woods." Cade told her.  
Jade and Cade watched as Cloe's ambulance was being rushed away; all they did was sit there. Jade felt hopeless.  
"Cade why were they fighting over me?" Jade finally asked after the ambulance was out of sight.  
"Cloe wants you in the group and Roxxi knew that you hang out with her sister so she didn't want you in it." Cade said, sounding disappointed in the whole situation.  
"I can't believe Roxxi would get that worked up and beat Cloe like that." Jade said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I know Cloe and Roxxi have been friends since middle school." Felica added as she wiped her tears of her face.  
Jade sat there for nearly 30 minutes thinking about what had happened that she forgot about Phoebe until they saw Roxxi run out of the woods. She had scratches all over her body from the woods and blood streaming down her right arm when a cop tried to shoot her but just skimmed her arm. She looked wild angry and on the verge of wanting to kill something or someone.  
"Roxxi, how could you?" Cade stood up, slightly shaking.  
"I don't know, I didn't mean to." Roxxi said with confusion, started to cry.  
"Roxxi stop it." Cade dismissed the crying.  
Roxxi stopped instantly he said that and smiled, it was really weird.  
"How did you know I was faking it?" Roxxi asked Cade.  
"The only time you cry is if the fire cracker misses its target. It's sad really; you have no compassion some times."  
"Whatever, any way, I'm not sad that Cloe got her ass kick she (Roxxi pointed to Jade) doesn't deserve to be in the group."  
"Roxxi, you're not the leader, Cloe is, so you can't make that decision and does not give you the right to beat Cloe half to death." Jade could tell Roxxi was getting angry while Felicia got the courage to say this to her, and looked right into Jade's eyes. Her glare, the best way to describe her glare, was a glare of death, menacing and having no mercy. Looking as if she wanted to kill Jade for being Cloes 'favorite'. Roxxi ran toward Jade unexpectedly. Cade grabbed Roxxi but she bit hard on him-he letting go in pain. She charged at Jade again and Jade could only ran for her life. Jade phoned 911 as she ran and the operator sent some more police. The copes came but...


	3. Roxxi's Revenge

Roxxi tackled jade, the phone flying out of her hands and onto the ground some feet away. Roxxi just started throwing punches left and right as Jade tried to punch or kick back but it was now use. Roxxi had hit Jade in the arms and torso, not in the face but anywhere else she could. Cade came and tried to pull her off by her waist but she hit him the groin with her elbow and he hit the ground. That gave jade the chance to run, she got off the ground and ran to the park entrance. She could hear the sirens of the police cars coming. Roxxi was right behind, leaping in the air, and tried to tackle Jade again but she did a summersault out of the way. Roxxi rammed her self into the ground and got back up. The cops got her and put the cuffs on her just in time. Jade ran to Cade. He wasn't breathing. He did the only thing she could do for him; give him CPR. She took in a deep breath and plugged his nose, blowing into his mouth she pushed on his chest, nothing happened she took another deep breath and blow into his mouth again. He started breathing.  
_'Oh, thank God!'_ Jade thought. Cade sat up, resting on his elbows, and looked into her eyes.  
"So, am I a good kisser?" He joked and they laughed, Jade pushed him back down on the ground, getting up. She held out a hand for him to get up as well and he took it.  
Jade picked up her cell phone and called Barbie and told her what happened. Barbie was a very worried but Jade convinced her to let her stay at Phoebe's house, not telling Barbie that Phoebe was Roxxi's sister.  
Yet again Cade, Felica, and Jade sat on the log they did before and thought of _'Is Cloe going to be ok, and what was going to happen to Roxxi?'_  
Jade started to cry, just a little to her self, and not only for what happened then but how her life is getting so messed up. Cade wrapped his arm around her and she sensed a warmth she hadn't felt before. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"It's ok and every thing will be fine." He told her.  
"I wish I could believe you." Jade said.  
"You can." He looked into her eyes again and she looked into his-she could get lost in those eyes for an eternity. It started to rain.  
"It rained when I met you." she whispered to her self laughing slightly.  
"No it didn't." He said kind of confused.  
"The first day I came here it was raining and I looked out my window and say you walking in the rain."  
"I didn't know that." He said looking at her in a bit of an awe.  
"Well you do now." Jade knew she had to leave but she never wanted to leave his arms.  
"I have to go now, I'll see you later." Jade walked slowly in the directing of Phoebe's for their sleepover.

Jade went to Phoebe's and had a blast even after the night Jade started to have and did all the girly stuff that Nevra, Phoebe, Sasha, and Tianna did. Jade thought it wise not to tell Phoebe what happened because it would brake her heart. Also they would now sooner or later about it. They went into Phoebe's hot tub and relaxed. They had panted their nails and did make overs; all that fun stuff.  
"Jade, do you want to join our group?" Tianna asked.  
"I don't know Cloe wants me to join her group." Jade replied sadly.  
"Well, you can be in both." Sasha said a bit hesitantly.  
"Than, sure as long as I can be in both. I mean I have friends in both groups and I don't want to lose any of you guys as friends."  
"OHHHHHH." They all sighed.   
"Group hug!" someone called out. They hugged and went back into the house and the police where at the door-Phoebe's mom was crying.

Roxxi was sitting slouched in the back seat of the police car Phoebe saw and stared to freak out; her mom still crying. Jade ran up to the bathroom half scared of what Roxxi might do half freaked of what the rest of the family might do. She splashed her face with water and took a deep breath staring in the mirror back at her self. She wanted to be friends with Roxxi but was really scared of her. She didn't know if Roxxi would want to be her friend. Someone knocked on the door and Jade reluctantly came out. Phoebe hugged her the second Jade opened the door saying she was sorry her sister did that to her.  
"Jade, I-I never-er thought…I didn't-in't want to think she-she was capable of something like this-something so horrible. I'm just so sorry!" Phoebe sobbed into Jade. Jade hadn't been too upset though Phoebe just kept saying sorry.  
They went down stairs after a good 15 minuets and Roxxi was not sitting on the arm of one of the sofas in the living room. The police officers and her parents looked very disappointed in her and Roxxi was crying this time, slightly, and for real. Roxxi looked up at Jade as she entered the room, mascara and tears rolling down her face-Jade could tell that she was truly sorry for what happened and that she may have considered Jade in the group. _'I'm sorry Jade. I truly am. I never meant for this to go this far. I never wanted to hurt Cloe or Cade or you.'_ Jade could tell that that was what Roxxi was thinking on the look of her face. Jade smiled and their secret talk was resolved; Roxxi smiling back.


	4. Roomies

Cloe was in the hospital for nearly 3 weeks and Roxxi had to be in therapy for her anger. Jade and Roxxi are better friends now and Cloe and Roxxi accepted that Jade would have to be in both groups. Cloe had to have some cosmetic work done because of what Roxxi did to her but she looks better then ever-getting hit on all the time.  
"Hey, guys," Jade boomed as she sat at a mutual table so that Cloe's and Sasha's groups could now come together and behave like human beings.  
Their hello's where heard from various places.  
"So what is on the agenda today Cloe?" Jade asked.  
"Plan 4." She whispered to Jade. Plan one through five was meant for someone's birthday; each person got a Plan. Plan 4 was Felicia's. Every one at the table (Cloe's) laughed and Sasha's was like 'whatever', they didn't know what was going on. Felicia came to the table and they all screamed "Happy Birthday Felicia!"  
"Oh, guys, thanks." Felica said in a low coo. Anyone that saw her would have known that she was so happy. Also every one else in there group looked happy for Felicia.  
"So Sasha what's going on?" Jade said still smiling.  
"We are having a mall spree, at 5 today, so don't be late and Saturday it's your turn to host the slumber party." Tiana said from a schedule that they made.  
"I will so be there." Jade said as she put it in her planer to remember. She saw that she would have to put Plan 77 on hold (go to Cloe's and toilet paper her cousin's house.) "Cloe can we move the time on Plan 77?"  
"Oh, yeah and can we make it a Plan 57?" (egg and toilet paper)  
"Yeah."  
The bell rang and lunch was over, she had to go home and tell Barbie that she was hosting a sleep over on Saturday and going out late that night. Barbie said that that would be ok. Her life was going good but what could go wrong?

Jade came home from the mall that day, having dinner with her Foster Family.  
"Jade brothers are staying with us now." Bobby, Barbie's actual son, said.  
"Really? That's cool." Jade responded as she at her food.  
"One is going to be in your room." Barbie said.  
"WHAT!?" Jade nearly sprayed her food all over the dinning table.  
"He needs some were to stay." Barbie said in a ruder tone, almost scolding Jade.  
"When are they going to be here?" Jade asked trying to keep her composure.  
Just as she said that two guys came in from the back yard into the kitchen, Jade went up to her room with out a word.  
She saw a bag near the door as she walked toward her room. Grabbing it and tempting to throw it out the window but only hanging it out side the window on a hook. She could not believe that that was happening.  
Jade woke up the next morning to loud music in her stereo system. She was so annoyed by this she got up and turned it off-almost smashing it to pieces. Then she heard some one in her bathroom using her shower. The shower stopped after she turned off the music and the door opened.  
"I was listening to that." A guy came out with only a bath towel on.  
"Yeah so it was in my stereo system. It doesn't belong in there. Oh and put some clothes on." She throw his bag at him (the one that was on the hook the night before but now was next to the dresser) and he went back into the bathroom.  
"By the way, what is your name?" Jade asked curiously.  
"My name? It's Eitan." The boy replied.  
"Well, Eitan, remember what I said." Jade scoffed at him, still angered at the fact that she has to share a room with this guy.  
He came out, fully dressed, then the other guy came into their room, also only having a towel.  
"Eitan which looks better Black or Green." He was holding up two different shirts.  
"Black its better for Rocky Heights." Jade said.  
"Uh thanks. And I'm Cameron you must be Jade."  
"Yeah." She got a pair of pants a skirt and a shirt and went into the bathroom. "Also, I want no one else in my room naked."  
"Bro she's hot." Cameron said dismissing her rule.  
"Your think?" Eitan said to his brother. They tried to whisper but Jade still heard.  
"Yeah I'll trade you rooms."  
"I don't think so who knows what you would do." Jade came out of the bathroom.  
"You know I heard that." She grabbed her bag and waked out the door. "Have a good first day."


	5. Love Triangle

She had a long day, thinking if she liked three guys. She knew Cade longer but really showed no interest in her, Cameron did and Eitan was real cool and sleeps in her room. Jade wrote to Cloe.  
C  
There is two brothers now in my house and one is sleeping in my room his name is Eitan, you should meet him some time you'd like him.  
J  
Cloe got the note and was interested in meeting him. After school Cloe came over to check him out.  
"So were is the Guy you talked about earlier?" Cloe asked eagerly.  
"Uh, C. Right behind you." Cloe turned around and looked up at him from his bed.  
"Oh. So your Eitan?" Cloe said with interest.  
"Yeah and your on my bed." Eitan said.  
"Yeah, so?" Cloe said as she turned back around to talk to Jade.  
Eitan gathered the thing he needed on his side of the room and left.  
"Your right J. He is cute." The girls did not know that both Cameron and Eitan were listening out side the door. "You should ask him out."  
"Cloe, I can't do that. I would see him all the time and that would be to awkward I just couldn't do it." Jade said slightly blushing.  
"Well, do you have any problem if I do?"  
"It's your funeral." Jade said under her breath.  
"What did you say?" Cloe asked, not sure of what she heard.  
"Do what you wish." Jade said with a smile.  
"I will later, but any way, we need to talk about plan 100."  
"I don't remember that Plan." Jade said quizzically.  
"It's new I just made it up. It concerns you and Cade."  
"What about us?" Jade asked with a bit of concern.  
"Oh, I have heard some things from Felica."  
"She has a big mouth. And we haven't done anything." Jade scoffed.  
"She told me you guys kissed." Cloe said in a suave way.  
"We never kissed! That was CPR! God Cloe." Jade was not sure if Cloe should been knowing that she did like him and that it really was CPR.  
"What you never thought of Cade that way?"  
"No. And I doubt he thinks of me that way." Jade said in almost a whisper.  
"Why?" Cloe almost pressured.  
"Cloe lets change the subject, ok?"  
"So you do like him?" Cloe teased.  
"I never said that. I just want to change the subject." Jade said trying to hide the thought that popped in her head: Mrs. Jade Step.  
"Fine. Let's get something to eat." Cloe said as she jumped off Eitan's bed.  
At that very moment the girls were leaving the boys were having a small argument with Bobby, a small 12 year old boy that loved to get others in trouble. Causing the boys not to near then get up and open the door. When the door did open Jade was seen face to face with all three of them on the floor.  
"Guys what are you doing?" Jade asked.

Cameron and Eitan looked up form the floor, half innocently. Cameron was the first to get up.  
"Who is Cade?"  
"A friend, why you jealous?" Jade joked.  
"No." He answered but it was forced out.  
Eitan got off the ground and went into his room. Cameron followed.  
"Let's go get something to eat C and Bobbie I'm telling Barbie."  
"Jade please don't I'm on my last string with her."  
"What will you give me?" Jade looked a Cloe like 'I'm going to get something good out of this.'  
"Um, I don't know."  
"Spy on the boys and do my laundry for a month."  
"Deal." Jade and Cloe went down stairs and got something to eat. Cloe had to go so she left and Jade went up stairs to get some info.  
Bobby was sitting next to the door and Jade went into the bathroom. She could hear them talking.  
"Cameron, will you stop?" He was snooping around Jade's area.  
"What?" He was looking through some draws.  
"Cameron, I said stop. If you keep snooping she'll think your stalking her."  
Jade giggled in the bathroom.  
"Jade it's your room too you can come in." Eitan said.  
"Thanks, spoil all my fun. And your brother is right that is really weird and if your were smart you'd look under the bed." She grabbed what she thought Cameron was looking for; her diary.  
"I should have looked there." He pouted.  
"No and are you really not that smart? Now get off my bed." Jade said crossing her arms.  
"Uh…no." Cameron said playfully.  
"Fine" she punched him in the arm, hard.  
"That hurt!"  
"Oh, go cry to some were else." Eitan laughed and throw a pillow at Cameron's head.  
"Hey, ok, I'll go." Cameron left but hit Bobby in the head with the door. The sounds of 'Barbie Cameron hit me with the door!' was heard down the hall.  
Jade put in one of her CD's into her stereo system. It was Brittany Spears.  
"God, what is this crap?" Eitan said with distain.  
"Well if you don't like it, leave." Jade said in a half scowl.  
"This is my room too, so that would be a no."  
"Fine." She went to the sill and sat, lip syncing the words to the song on the CD.  
Eitan looked at her and had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. The look of her skin under the October sun was radiant and beautiful; he could not stop looking at her. She looked over and he quickly looked away.  
"What are you looking at?" She said harshly but she was unsure on why he would even be doing such things.  
"Nothing, why?" Eitan said a little less cool then his personality permitted.  
"Okay, whatever." Jade looked out the window and could tell he was still staring. "Can you stop? God what is wrong with you and your brother?" She turned around and he was speechless.  
"Um…nothing is wrong with me."  
"Yeah, right." She looked back out the window and she still could tell he was staring. She got her phone out and called Cloe.  
"Hello" Cloe picked up.  
"Um C he's staring at me." She whispered.  
"Who is?"  
"Eitan, it's really making me uncomfortable."  
"I think he likes you."  
"No, really?" She said unsure and slightly sarcastic looked back at Eitan and he was still 'not looking' at her.  
"Go for it."  
"Really, are you sure? I thought you wanted him?"  
"Well I could pick any of the losers at school, just go for it." Cloe said eagerly.  
"Ok, fine, talk to you later." She hung up the phone. Looking over at Eitan again.  
"Eitan, it is making feel really uncomfortable with you looking at me will you stop?"  
"But you're so hot…I mean...Yeah I'll stop." He said as he entered the real world from his daydream.  
"Do you like me or something because I heard what you just said and that sounded like you do."  
"Maybe, just a little." He said casually.  
"WHAT?" Cameron busted through the door.  
"Okay, this has gone out of hand." Jade shook her head.  
"How could you Eitan? I like her first." Cameron said with hurt and hatred in his voice.  
"It's not my fault. When you like someone you can't just stop."  
"I bet." Cameron ran at Eitan but Eitan hit first in the stomach.  
"OKAY STOP." Cameron was on the ground and Eitan backed off. "BARBIE!" Jade yelled.  
"Jade we can talk about this?" They said at the same time.  
When Barbie came up the stairs, Cameron was on the floor.  
"What is going on in here?" She said harshly.  
"Eitan and Cameron are fighting over me and that I can't deal with make him get out!" Jade said in fragments in a rush, pointing at Eitan.  
"Is this true?" Barbie said looking at them with a glare.  
"No." They said at the same time once again.  
"Okay, I'll deal with this later. In the mean time no hitting. Got it boys?" She said as she rubbed her temples.  
"Yes." Eitan said.  
"Yeah." Cameron replied.  
"Good." Barbie walked out the door and the room was full of tension.


	6. Break Down

Eitan sat on his bed and Cameron sat on hers. She was very worried on what was going to happened.  
"Um so...Never mind."  
"Jade which one of us do you like better?"  
"Cameron I can't believe you're asking me this question."  
"Well that doesn't mean you can't answer." Eitan said.  
"I can't answer that question now. I really don't want to be stuck in a situation like this."  
"Well you are, so, choose me, or Eitan?"  
"I don't know."  
"Choose!" The said together.  
She dialed Cloes number.  
"Cloe I'm in a sitch."  
"What did you do?"  
"Its not what I did, it's what they're making me do."  
"And that is?"  
"Eitan and Cameron are making me choose which I like or whatever. This is so not cool witch one do you want?"  
"You're just going to let your friend choose?" Cameron asked her.  
"Um, can I have Eitan? He has that whole bad boy attitude. Then we can switch like one time you have one and than we switch and keep doing that."  
"C I can't just switch off and on a boyfriend."  
"Yes you can." Cameron was being so annoying.  
"Fine you can have him if he wants you."  
"Let me talk to him."  
"Ok." he handed Eitan the phone. "She wants to talk to you."  
"Hello" He said slowly, not expecting what was to come.  
"Eitan, lets' forget this nonsense and just go out with me."  
"I barely know you."  
"Yeah and dating is a perfect way to get to know one another."  
"No."  
He handed back the phone.  
"This sucks. I'll call you later C, I have to call the other group. Bye."  
"Your leaving you decision to a group of girls?"  
"Cameron I am a girl."  
"Cameron I am a girl." Cameron mimicked.  
"Fine I won't but how will I ever choose?" She said sarcastically.  
"Choose me I'm not being a baby about all of this." Eitan said.  
"No me." Cameron protested.  
"OKAY stop this Is stupid! Let me figure this out!" She did an elimination game in her head she finally chose...

Jade had finally chosen who she wanted. She was at lunch the next day.  
"Hey"  
"Jade, what's up?" He asked without looking up from what he was doing.  
"Nothing really...um...can I ask you a question?" She said as a slight blush spread over her checks.  
"Yeah, what about?"  
"Do you want to go out with me some time?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "Really?!"  
"Yeah what do you say?"  
"When and were?"  
"I'll talk to you later about it I have to go ."  
"Bye."  
Jade went home and Eitan and Cameron were awaiting her decision.  
"Well?" Cameron asked.  
"Well I've chosen and I choose...not one of you." Jade said.  
"What?!" Cameron was in disbelief.  
"Oh, well now my fun is over." Eitan said.  
"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.  
"Well there is no more competition so I'm good."  
"BS" Jade and Cameron said.  
Jade went back to school and finished her classes. But before she did she text Cloe.  
"Oh my god J I didn't know you liked Cade."  
"Yeah, I do, and if I picked one of them I would lose it."  
"Um, I guess your right." Cloe jumped off the jungle gym and went to the swings. Jade felt so free and really nervous at the same time.

Jade called Cade for their first date and he said he would pick her up at 7. She told that that was fine and they were going to a movie then to the park for dinner.   
"Are you sure you want to go to the park for dinner?"  
"Yeah why not?"  
"Ok. I'll see you later." Jade hung up the phone and was so thriller.  
She picked out a pair of pants and a short dress to go over it.  
"Barbie do you thing this is good enough?" Barbie turned around.  
"Jade you look great." She smiled at jade like she was her own daughter, it was a 'Kodak moment',  
Jade started to go back into her room. She went into her room and Eitan was in there listening to Linkin Park.   
"Eitan can you turn that down a bit?"  
"Why should..." He looked up at her and was speechless.  
She was sitting at her vanity doing her make-up and he could not keep his eyes off of her.  
"So are you?"  
"Um, oh, yeah." And he turned it down.  
Jade felt so giddy and happy but she knew that she still had a problem. That three guys liked her. It was odd because she never had a single guy look at her until she moved to California. She hadn't thought of all the bad times at all for 3 months. But right then in that moment for some reason she was disappointed in her live and the things around her. She thought about how guilty she felt that she never grieved for her parents.  
"Jade are you ok?" Eitan asked.  
Jade was crying for every thing that happened in her life. It was like she was having a mental break down, which she was.  
"Eitan I'm not." Jade ran to her bed and started balling. "Eitan, can you leave?" she cried.  
"Um yeah." He was really confused and didn't understand.  
Eitan walked down the hall to Barbie's room.  
"Um, Barbie, I think Jade is having a break down."  
"What?"  
"She's crying in her room."  
Barbie went into Jades room.  
"Jade what's wrong?"  
"Every thing!" Jade sat up in her bed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. You wouldn't understand."  
"How do you know that?"  
Eitan didn't know what had happened to her parents or any thing like that. So he was really lost.  
"I feel so hopeless."  
"Jade it wasn't your fault that your parents died."  
"I should have gone not them."  
"Oh don't say things like that."  
"But its true. I have nothing to live for."  
"You have every thing to live and your lucky that you made it alive."  
"I should have died in that car with them."  
Barbie was hugging Jade trying to comfort her but it didn't help.  
Jade pulled away and looked out the window. She wiped away her tears.  
"Can you call Cade and tell him I can go tonight."  
"Yeah."


	7. Perfect Date

Jade was looking out the window and Eitan was sitting on his bed hoping things would be ok for her. Cameron missed the action but Eitan told him and he was worried too. Jade felt she had no purpose in living and to end it right then and there. She phoned Roxxi.  
"Hello." Roxxi answered.  
"Roxxi, hey." Jade said in a flat tone.  
"Jade what's up?"  
"Nothing really. What's up with you?"  
"Oh I'm going to go on a date with Dylan, why?"  
"Oh no reason just wanted to talk but if your busy I'll talk to you latter, bye."  
"Bye." Roxxi said concerned.  
Jade hung up the phone and went into the bathroom. She looked through the medicine cabinet looking for some Tylenol. She fond the bottle and took 2 to calm her headache. She took a shower. She got dressed and looked at what time it was. The clock read 8.  
"Barbie I'll be at the park ok?"  
"Yeah be back before 12."  
"Ok." Jade said as she grabbed a jacket and her cell phone.  
Jade walked slowly to the park thinking about things and wished Cade was there but also didn't want any one.  
"Jade?"  
"Yeah." Jade looked up from the ground. "Cade, what are you doing here?"  
"Um I'm just here and Barbie called me telling me you'd be here."  
"Really."  
"Yeah I uh brought the dinner I said I would." He said pointing to a blanket with a setting for two.  
"You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to."  
Jade was starting to feel better but still was pretty bad. They sat on the blanket. Jade looked up at the stars. Things then didn't matter and she felt like she was back in Massachusetts looking up at the stars with her brother and parents.  
"This it really great." She said.  
"I'm glade you like it." Cade moved closer to her.  
She sat up and looked into his eyes. It started to rain.  
"Why is it when we're together it rains?"  
"I don't know." He grabbed her hand.  
"But I'll glad we can share something."  
He leaned in to kiss her. She didn't know if she was ready for that to happen. To late it happened. She could feel all the sorrow go away, she felt like she belonged on this earth and never wanted to leave.  
"Wow! That was incredible." Cade said after their lips parted.  
Jade blushed. "Yeah that was." She looked back up at the sky. She felt like her parents were looking down at her, proud of her. She looked back into his eyes. The rain got harder but they just sat there starring at each other.  
Jade finally looked at her watch 'quarter till 12'.  
"Cade, I have to go."  
"Ok Ill walk you home." He picked up the soaked blanket and they held hands walking to Jade's house.  
"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me." Cade said.  
"I was thinking you were the best thing for me."  
They had reached her house and they were standing on the porch.  
"I guess I'll talk to you Monday."  
"Yeah. Good night." She said as she was ready to enter the house. But right then he grabble her by the waist and gave her another kiss.  
"Now good night."


	8. The Dream

The thing she didn't know was that Cameron was looking out the window. He had fire in his eyes and wanted her. 'How could she do that to me.' He thought.  
_On Monday Jade went to Sasha's group.  
"Hey guys."  
No one responded.  
"What's wrong?"  
Cloe came up behind Jade.  
"Jade we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"About Cade."  
Jade was confused. Cloe was ok with her dating him, what was up?  
"Cade was…he was killed in a car crash last night."  
"What?!" Tears rolled down her face like a waterfall. Her heart was broken and she felt like she didn't want to live any more.  
"How?"  
"A drunk driver was driving in the wrong lane and hit Cade, he died instantly."  
Jade ran to her house she could not bare it.  
She ran though the empty house tarring every thing down. Then she went to her room locked her self in there letting no one in. The tears and anger flowing freely.  
Barbie came home an hour later.  
"Oh my god! What happened here?" The house looked like it had been robbed or something. Loud music was blasting through Jade's room. Barbie ran up there and was banging on the door. Jade didn't care and turned the music up louder.  
After school Eitan and Cameron came in and asked Barbie what was going on. They went out side to talk.  
"Jade is upset and ransacked the house and locked her self in her room. She won't come out." Barbie started to cry for Jade.  
"Well do you know what happened?" Eitan asked.  
"I called one of her friends and she told me that…that Cade died in a car crash."  
"Oh my god." Eitan said.  
Cameron just stood there he could not believe what had happened._

_-The day before-  
"Cameron where are you going?" Barbie asked.  
"Oh I'm going to visit my friend in the next town over I'll be back late to night, okay?"  
"Yeah okay."  
Cameron got into his car and drove to the bar on the south end of town. He had his fake ID so he could get drinks.  
"I'll have a 'scotch'."  
"Can I se some ID." The bartender asked.  
He pulled it out and the bartender gave him the drink.  
After an hour of almost non stop drinking he left the bar. He got into his car even though he knew he shouldn't but he was fixed on going to Cades and talk to him about Jade.  
He was roaring down the street at 120 mph and swerved into on coming traffic. Trying to get back onto the other side of the street he turned but it was to late.  
He opened his eyes to a car on fire and he ran back home. He looked back and saw the two cars explode and he could not believe what he had done. He got home.  
"Cameron were is your Car."  
"My friend had to use it so he drove me back here."  
"Oh."_

_"Eitan, I have to tell you something…" Cameron said after much thinking.  
"What is it?"  
"I think…I think I killed Cade."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I was drinking yesterday and, and got in a car crash and I was jealous of him."  
"You were drinking again you said that the last time was you last time."  
"I know, I lied."  
"How could you do that I mean you KILLED some one."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Cameron sorry is not going to get you out of this. I'm telling Barbie."  
"No I should I did it." He walked up to Barbie.  
"I killed Cade."  
"What?!"  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"I'm calling the cops."  
Cameron sat on the side of the side walk waiting for his doom. The cops came and took him away.  
"Eitan don't tell Jade." That was the last time Etian or any one else saw Cameron again._

_-One Year Later-  
Jade had completely changed. She dyed her hair blonde with rainbow streaks and ditched of all her friends and was one of the most popular girl in school. She had been dating Eitan for a week now and her live finally started to be better. She had therapy for the ordeal and was finally over it.  
"Yasmin, Dana where is May lin?"  
"I think she's making out with Dylan." Yasmin said.  
"Again?'  
"Yeah."  
They walked to class._

_"May Lin, what did I say about Dylan?" Jade asked.  
"That if I made out with him I can't sit at the table for month…Oh."  
"Yeah." May Lin walked to the back of the room were her former bets friend sat.  
"I cant believe I was best friends with Cloe."  
"I know. Ew!" They all laughed and threw paper at Cloe and May Lin.  
"I hate them." Cloe said to Roxxi.  
"What happened? Jade was so nice last year."  
"She has had a bad time it's really not her fault. She's trying to find herself."  
"Yeah well I wish she'd find her self some new 'friends'."  
"I know. May Lin why do you follow her around?"  
"Ew, your talking to me."  
"Ok. That answers you question Cloe." Roxxi said.  
After school Jade went to the park like she always did. She still very much missed him but she was better about it. She was sad that she lost all her friends and wanted them back but she was so scared that is she did she would be reminded of Cade too much.  
"Hey." Eitan came and sat by her.  
"Hi. Eitan am I a bitch?"   
"Truthfully some times."  
"Do you think I should be with my real friends."  
"What ever will make you happy."  
"Thanks."  
She called Cloe after not talking to her for 6 months.  
"Hello." Cloe answered.  
"Cloe can we talk?"  
"Oh, hi Jade, did you call me to insult me some more?" Cloe asked with distain.  
"No I'm asking if I can be your friend again. I don't want to live a life of lies any more. I took my anger out on the group and that was wrong. I want to be back with you guys you're like family."  
"One sec."  
"So what dose she want?" Felica asked.  
"She wants to be back in the group."  
"Let her." Roxxi said. "She lost her way in life and has found it again so let her."  
"Jade. Yeah you can come back."  
"Oh thank you so much I could not stand another day with those girls. See you later. Bye."  
"So you happy?" Eitan asked hugging her  
"Yeah, I'm happy."_

_"Cloe, do you think we should do something for Cade?" Jade asked.  
Cloe was confused but then remember that it was almost a year since he died.  
"Yeah we should blow something up for him."  
Jade laughed. "I meant something else."  
"We could write a poem for him?" Roxxi said.  
"That's a good idea, we should make him a book of poems."  
"Ok, then we should blow something up."  
"Ok meet me at my house to night."  
"See you there."  
Jade was so happy that her life was back to normal.  
Oh but she was wrong on top of all the crazy things that have happened in her life things got worse.  
Ring, ring went Jade's Cell.  
"Hello."  
"Jade I have to tell you something."  
"Who is this?"  
"I killed Cade." Click, the line went dead.  
She was really confused and old memories came back. He heard Cades voice in her head and she couldn't think strait. 'I've heard that voice before…' she kept saying in the head. 'Who could it be?'_

_A new kid came to school the next day and his name was Bryce. He was in all of Jade's classes which was really weird.  
"Bryce sit by Jade." He walked back to her table and introduced him self.  
"So your from where again?"  
"Seattle Washington."  
"Interesting."  
"Not really it rains all the time up there."  
"Oh." She thought to her self if it rained all the time down here than Cade would still be here.  
Ring. The class was over.  
"Hey Jade do you want to come to me party I'm having tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Here's the address and number see you there." She smiled and Jade some how it felt like she knew him from some where it was really weird but thought no more of it.  
"Cloe, have you seen that new guy?"  
"You mean Bryce?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well no duh he's fine."  
"Well he invited me to his party."  
"Same here."  
"Cool."  
"What you guys talking about?" Roxxi came up._

-The Party-  
"Jade." Bryce called to her and she walked over to where he was.  
"Nice party."  
"Yeah I know do you want to go some where more quite?"  
"Sure."  
They went up stairs to his room.  
"So how do you like Cali?"   
"I didn't like it but then I saw you."  
"Really and what were you hoping to gain from meeting me?" She said coyly.  
He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.  
"Do you remember."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you remember, the rain days and the grabbing of hips?"

"_CADE?!"_

_"The one and only."  
She slapped him.  
"What was that for?"  
"Why did you leave and fake your death?"  
"Cameron was wanted for murder before he moved here so when he hit my car the cops thought it be a good idea for me to die and he then confessed to the other murder too and I hade to go in the Perfective Services."  
"You dyed you hair and you look totally different."  
"Well so do you I like the hair."  
"I can't believe you're back."  
They kissed again and while they were kissing Eitan walked in on them.  
"Jade…how could you?"  
"Eitan it's not what it looks like."_

_Jade felt really bad that she 'cheated' on Eitan.  
"Eitan it wasn't what it looked like."  
"BS."  
They were in their room and he was mad.  
"That was Cade."  
"What?"  
"When you brother ran into him he faked his death and had to go into the Perfective Services."  
"How did you know Cameron ran into him?"  
"Eitan weren't you listening Cade told me."  
"Oh my god than that really was Cade."  
"Yeah like I said."  
"Why would he have his name Bryce."  
Jade throw pillow at him. They laughed.  
"So you wouldn't be mad I dated him again."  
"No." He wanted her happy so he had to let her go.  
"Oh thank you so much Eitan." She hugged him and left the room.  
"God, don't make her go through something like that again."_

_The words spoken out loud or inside don't help when someone's life is good than bad than good again. The bad cycle goes on forever. He spoke to soon.  
Ring, ring.  
"Hello" Eitan answered the phone.  
"I'm getting out of prison soon." Click.  
'Oh crap.'  
"Jade we need to talk."  
She was making her self something to eat in the kitchen.  
"What about?"  
"My brother."  
"What about him?"  
"Jade he's getting out of jail."  
"What?" She dropped what she was doing and looked at Eitan full on.  
"He just called."  
"Oh my god that makes sense."  
"What does?"  
"I think he called me a couple of days ago."_

She went to the park with Cade; Bryce.  
"Cade I can't call you Bryce its too weird."  
"You been through weirder so you can call me Cade."  
"I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Etian got a phone call from Cameron saying that he's geeting out."  
"Ok I change my mind call me Bryce." Cade joked.  
"This is no joking matter."  
"I know maybe you should change you name too."  
"I can't I still live in the same house that I did before."  
"Live with me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah just ask Barbie if you can I'm sure it will be ok."  
"Okay."  
"What should your name be?"  
"I want to be named to stay the same."  
"Yeah, Bryce is really weird for me. And some other name for you would be weird too."  
They walked back to Jade's house but when they got there...

_The house was burned down.  
"Barbie what happened?"  
"An electrical plug started it."  
'I don't think so' Eitan said to him self.  
"Did every one get out ok?"  
"Yeah but it was a close one."  
"Not to be a bail or any thing but can I live with Bryce for a while?"  
"Um yeah sure until we get our house back."  
Ring, ring.  
"Hello"  
"Jade can we come over for the book?"  
"Um, Cloe there is no need to do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Meet me at the park and tell the others."  
Jade and Bryce waked back to the park and waited for Cloe and the others.  
"So do you want to tell them or should I?"  
"Tell us what?" Roxxi asked.  
"Um, guys Bryce is really Cade."  
"What?!" They all said.  
"Yeah I faked my death..." Bryce told them everything.  
"Oh my god." Felica was stunned like the others.  
"But don't tell any one."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I think Cameron is getting out of jail."  
"I hope not." Felica said.  
"I know." Jade looked at the entrance and saw a shadow go by. 'What was that?'_

_"Guys did you see that?" Jade asked.  
"See what Jade?"  
"Never mind, I thought I saw something."  
"Any way I can't believe your back." Cloe was really happy.  
"Yeah I know." Felica wanted to know what it was like pretending to be dead and all but Roxxi seamed distant.  
"Roxxi?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go for a walk."  
"Ok" They start to walk into the woods and Jade saw the weird shadow again.  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yeah what was that?"  
"I don't know, probably a rabbit or something. Any way what is up with you lately your kind of distant."  
"I don't know it's just so weird that he's back."  
"Yeah I know." Jade and Roxxi saw the shadow again.  
"Ok this is not funny." Roxxi yelled.  
Jade screamed and as did Roxxi, they were both knock out._


	9. An Unforgettable Ending

Jade woke up. She was in her room and nothing was burned down Eitan was asleep in his bet and her clock read 2:30 am. She was sweating and out of breath. 'That felt so real.'  
She got out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of water. She turned around and saw Cameron standing in front of her.  
"Cameron what are you doing?"  
"I hade to get something to eat." He held up his sandwich.  
"Ok good night." Jade walked back up stairs. She was really confused. 'I thought he was in jail and our house burned down?'  
She went back to bet and woke up at 8.  
"Jade you have a phone call." Barbie said.  
"Hello."  
"Jade do you want to go down to the park for lunch today?"  
"Sure…Cade." She said half asleep.  
"Ok see you there."  
"Bye." She hung up the phone.  
"What?!" She said out loud. She sat up in bed and looked at her watch.  
'8:05 am Sunday November 6th 2005.'  
"Was that all just a dream? That was really weird and felt real."  
Jade went down for breakfast.

Jade had a feeling like she was going to throw up each time she remembered what seamed so real of a dream.  
"How did you sleep?" Eitan said a lot more perky than normal.  
"Horrible." Jade said.  
"Really, why?" Cameron asked.  
"I hade a horrible nightmare."  
"I can't believe it worked." Cameron said.  
"What do you mean?" Jade was getting angry if it was a prank.  
"Oh we said things in your ear and you apparently dreamed them."  
"Oh you guys are so dead." Jade got up and chased them around the table.  
Barbie came up from the basement and stopped there 'fun'.  
"What have I told you guys about fighting?"  
"Not to do it?" Cameron said. God he's stupid.  
Jade went to the park and met Cade there.  
"Hey Cade." Jade hugged him and they sat down.  
"Jade how was your day so far?"  
"Weird."  
"How?"  
Jade told him her dream and that it was Eitan and Cameron that were being so mean.  
"I am so sorry for you Jade."  
"I know it was horrible Bryce."  
They laughed and they had their lunch.  
Cloe and Felica came in to view of the park entrance.  
"Hey guys, oh are we interrupting?"  
"No you're good, what's up?"  
"Oh we wanted to know if our plan worked?"  
"You were in on it too."  
"We gave them the idea."  
"You guys are so mean." Cade said defending her. She could get use to that.  
"Yeah it wasn't funny."  
"Really? Any way did we intruded on date two?"  
"Sort of." Cade said.  
"Well we just want to blow up this old mail box are you in?"  
"Sure." They got up and went to the back of the park.  
"Three, two, one." The mail box busted to flames.  
Cloe put it out and they went back to the log.  
"Good times."  
"You know what's even better?"  
"What?"  
Jade reached for the hose behind her and spread Felica and Cloe.  
"Burn!" Jade and Cade laughed and ran.

"Jade you are so dead." Cloe ran in front of them.  
Cade grabbed Jade as Cloe sprayed the hose. They fell and she landed on him. It was 'raining' on top of them and they kissed.  
"Ewww." Cloe joked. She pulled the hose off of them and they got up.  
"Now that is a cute couple." Roxxi came into the park. Jade was holding Cades hand and they were soaked.

Jade went back home and Cameron and Bobby were arguing. Eitan came down and put a DVD into the player. Life felt like things were good. Her 'family' was ok and even though she had break downs she was good too. She sat on the couch next to Eitan. He smiled at her as White Chicks started. She was happy for her self and Jade fell asleep.  
She woke up to the sun on her face and the morning traffic on the street. She went to her room and got ready for school.

And her having the rest of her life with Cade and everything going right...


End file.
